Leyton
Leyton is the ship name for the romantic relationship between [[Lucas Scott|'L'''ucas Scott]] and [[Peyton Sawyer|P'eyton''' Sawyer]]. The first meeting between the two, occurs in the pilot episode of the show, when, while Lucas was crossing the road, dribbling, Peyton was in his car, looking for a CD, and nearly invests him. Their love story has never been easy, being full of obstacles right from the start. At the beginning of the show, in fact, Peyton, was the girlfriend of Lucas rival and half-brother, Nathan Scott, while Lucas was the boyfriend of Brooke Davis, Peyton's best friend since childhood. From the beginning Leyton was written to be the central fulcrum of the show in general. Both are the love of life, each other, despite several times, have been separated from "other loves", they are always coming together inevitably, and the two are the central couple of the show. Timeline 'Season 1' Though they came from two different worlds, they were incredibly alike. From the moment he first saw Peyton, Lucas fell in love with her and found meaning in his life. They formed a bond the first time they spoke, at first having a relationship that was neither romantic nor friendly, then progresses to romance. However, when Lucas confesses the depths of his need and want for her, Peyton becomes scared and runs from him; Lucas is left heartbroken and desperate. Peyton later goes to visit Lucas and professes that she wants what he wants, but it is too late; Brooke, her best friend, has now become romantically involved with Lucas. Lucas and Peyton eventually cannot resist each other, romantic-wise, and become secret lovers (though no sex is involved). On the night that they decide to tell Brooke, Lucas gets into a car accident and subsequently goes into a coma, which brings back painful memories for Peyton because her mother had died in a car crash. When Lucas finally comes home from the hospital, he breaks up with Brooke in order to be with Peyton. Peyton soon ends their affair, however, after it is clear that Brooke has found out about the romance and she wants to spare Brooke's pain. Peyton continues to avoid Lucas while Brooke continues to avoid Peyton. Brooke declares her friendship with Peyton to be over. Peyton begins spending more time with Luke's best friend, Haley James, and with Jake Jagielski, along with Jake's daughter, Jenny. Eventually her friendship with Lucas is slowly reformed, and the two even attend a party together at Nathan's apartment. However, at the party, Peyton and Nicki, Jake's ex and Jenny's mother, fight. Peyton realizes Nicki is the girl Lucas hooked up with at a bar, shortly after she dumped him to spare Brooke's pain. Peyton is furious and feels betrayed, along with Brooke. This draws a wedge between Lucas and Peyton, but reconciles the friendship between Peyton and Brooke. The season ends with Peyton spending more time with Jake, and helping him escape from Nicki, who tries to take their daughter from Jake's grasp. Peyton's relationship with Lucas remains broken. 'Season 2' In Season 2, an argument between Lucas and Peyton made Lucas realize that he had not been there for Peyton,and that she really needed help. But he could tell she no longer trusted him enough to let him in. But he knew there was a person out there she did trust and who had helped him when he needed it too. As a result, he was the one who called Jake, knowing that Jake would have a positive effect on her . This does, sparking a turnaround for Peyton, and she and Jake fall in love. As she goes through a hard time with Jake in jail over his custody fight Lucas is there for her, even though it clearly bothered Brooke.. He made it clear how horrible he felt for letting them drift so far apart. By the end of the season, the two had mended the friendship and realized that after everything they could truly count on each other, despite their history. 'Season 3' During this season, Lucas and Peyton have spent almost the entire summer together hanging out. They have shared secrets, inside jokes, and have helped each other out when their love life was tricky. Peyton helped Lucas get Brooke back, and Lucas helped her with Ellie, her birth mother. Along the way, bumps sprang up between them by other people. Brooke found old momentos that Lucas held onto from Peyton and Ellie passed away from breast cancer. The biggest moment between the two happened during a school shooting that breaks out later in the season ("With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept"), where Peyton is left fighting for her life after being shot in the leg. Lucas goes in search of her and finds her hiding out in the library. She tells him that he's always saving her. He stays there with her while they wait for the lockdown to end. But as time ticks on, so do the fading moments of Peyon's life. Knowing that she could die, Peyton spoke to Lucas, "If I say 'I love you,' right now, will you hold it against me? 'Cause I've lost a lot of blood...come here," which led to them sharing a meaningful kiss. When she finally passed out from blood loss Luke did the only thing he could, he picked her up and carried her out of the school despite the grave risk to his own life, and thus saving hers. After that, everything changed. Keith was murdered, everyone was blaming Jimmy Edwards (who died), and their worlds were turned upside down. It was Larry Sawyer who made Peyton realize what she wanted by telling her this wise piece of advice, "Just promise me one thing - promise me that when you pick the boy you're really going to be with, that he'll be someone who respects you and treats you well. And, it's someone who makes your heart race and that he's someone you love because of what he is, not what he does. Because, that's how I felt about your mother, and that’s how I want you to feel one day. Use your head and follow your heart." ("I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me "). Peyton went to go see Jake, thinking it was what her heart wanted until one night Jake heard her saying "Lucas… I love you," in her sleep causing Jake to realize that she needed to go back home. She did, upset and confused. But on the night of Haley and Nathan's rehearsal dinner, Peyton realizes that she still has feelings for Lucas after all this time, though he is still dating Brooke. This led to Peyton later confessing to Brooke about this, putting a rift in the friendship once again. Brooke not only cuts Peyton out of her life, but she breaks up with Lucas too. 'Season 4' When Season 4 starts, it is discovered that Peyton has a half-brother named Derek and from there it gets complicated. Mostly because Lucas over time gets paranoid about Derek and has hunches that something isn't right. This leads him to find a girl in a hospital with a wig and outfit that is identical to Peyton and Ellie's missing jacket stolen from Tric. Lucas further investigates causing a slight tiff with Peyton over how paranoid he is, but this leads to him being right; her brother wasn't her brother, but an imposter who was obsessed with her from her podcasts. But her real brother and Lucas take down the psycho and save Peyton. Along the way Luke encourages them both to try and bond, but ironically the two have trust issues, which mirrored their similar personality traits that caused the two to eventually bond. One day Peyton asks Lucas who he wants standing next to him when all his dreams come true and he replies Brooke, leaving Peyton heartbroken as she tries to reunite the pair. Real Derek soon realizes that Peyton is in love with Lucas and tells her she needs to come clean with Luke. Even considering all they've been through, she finally does on the night of the banquet for the Ravens in honor of the team going to the state championship. They are both standing in her bedroom and all he could say was, "Oh...", which prompted an awkward moment and then him leaving. During the big game for the Ravens, Lucas scores the final basket at the end of the 4th quarter and the team wins. This leads Brooke to tell Lucas it was okay for him to be with Peyton. The two converse, hug and Peyton utters the same words Lucas did the night he won the one-on-one game against Nathan, "I'll be seeing you", which prompted Lucas to realize that it has always been Peyton, "When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me…it's you. It's you, Peyton." As time rolls on for the rest of their senior year, the two start to have not only a real relationship, but Peyton finds herself truly happy. Along the way they come up with a few bumps like her having issues with PDA (which she gets over with a passionate kiss in the hallway during school) and Lucas suspecting Jimmy Edwards didn't murder his Uncle Keith. But as the school year comes to end, it leaves the two on a high note, happily in love and ready to face the real world together as partners in crime. 'Missing Years' The day after graduation, Peyton was supposed to fly to LA with Brooke to spend their summer together. Lucas got Cure tickets the day after to spend one last day with Peyton whilst Brooke spent more time with her boyfriend at the time, Chase. Peyton soon leaves for LA and Lucas spends his time at home, helping his mother take care of his new sister, Lily. Lucas then goes to college with Nathan and Haley. Lucas and Peyton go days without speaking and only trade a few e-mails. Peyton was supposed to come see Lucas at a championship game that Lucas coached with Whitey. Peyton couldn't go because she couldn't get off from work. Lucas and Nathan win the championship and confetti falls. The confetti reminds Lucas of the kiss he and Peyton shared at the state championship in high school. Lucas sees Nathan and Haley with Jamie, all looking happy. Lucas is on a bus when Peyton sends him a music clip of the song "Heartbeats" and Lucas realizes he wants to go see Peyton. He asks Whitey to drop him off at the airport which Whitey agrees to and leaves him there. He goes to see Peyton which she is extremely surprised about. Lucas notices Peyton isn't living her dream, all she does is give people coffee and work in a mail room all day. He makes dinner plans for the both of them, but Peyton has to leave during the dinner and tells him to meet her at the hotel. Lucas goes back to the hotel and waits hours for Peyton to return, eventually falling asleep. He drops the engagement ring box on the floor which Peyton finds. She waits till he wakes up. Lucas wakes up and sees Peyton with the ring box, sitting in one of the chairs and thinking about how much she loves Lucas. Lucas says he wanted it to be a surprise and starts to propose to her by saying, "Peyton, I love you and I want us to be together forever." Peyton interrupts him and says, "Luke, wait, there's a lot we have to talk about." She tells Lucas she wants to wait and she will marry him someday. Peyton says she doesn't want Lucas to move to LA because she doesn't want him to give up his dreams of being a writer and one day wake up and resent her for it. She said she will feel the same way if he told her to give up her dreams and move back to Tree Hill. Peyton says to wait another year because she doesn't want either of them to give up on their dreams and resent the other one for it in years to come. Lucas starts to say that they've hardly spoken and only trade a few e-mails. They've only seen each other 3 times in the past year and Peyton says, "If you can't trust our love can last a year, I don't know how you're thinking about forever," Lucas takes this as her rejecting his proposal. He departs the next morning without her knowing and leaves behind a CD Peyton gave him earlier. Peyton is shown at work the next day, crying. She starts to slam the paper copier until a movie producer walks in, tells her it's only a paper jam and attempts to hit on her. She tells him she doesn't want him to hit on her and he gives her advice, "The best thing about a paper jam is it forces you to open it up and see what went wrong in the first place." Meanwhile, Lucas is heading back home when a woman named Lindsey Strauss calls him up to tell him she wants to publish his novel. They meet up for a few drinks and then later that night, Lucas meets up with Brooke. Lucas tells Brooke he proposed to Peyton but she said no. Brooke took Peyton's side saying he shouldn't have ambushed her with a proposal. They spend the night hanging out until Lucas wants to spend the night with Brooke. She rejects him because she realized a long time ago that every time Peyton breaks Lucas' heart, he tries to hook up with another girl. Lucas tells her, "I feel so lost without her, Brooke. I don't know what to do without her." Brooke tells him to focus on his book and she leaves to go back to her business. Soon, Lucas' book has a signing in LA which he invites Peyton to. Peyton says she will come. She shows up and Lucas doesn't see her. She's smiling until she sees Lindsey kiss Lucas on the cheek, thinking they were together. Peyton walks out in tears but Lucas and Lindsey weren't together at the time. Julian, the movie producer, takes Peyton to a party and they form a relationship. Julian breaks up with Peyton because he realizes she is still deeply in love with Lucas, because she buys Lucas's book every time she sees it and reads it over and over again in front of Julian. Julian is tired of it and says, "I wonder if there'll ever be a day when I'm not sharing you with Lucas Scott." Peyton thought she was in love with Julian but it turned out that he was only a rebound. Meanwhile, in Tree Hill, Lucas is forming a relationship with Lindsey which his best friend, Haley, approves of. Peyton decides that she misses Lucas and returns to Tree Hill. Season 5 During the time from the 4th to the 5th season, a lot had changed for Lucas and Peyton. She had stayed in Los Angeles trying to figure out how to change the world through music and get over another heartbreak. On the other side of the country, Lucas's book sold thousands of copies and prompted him to get another deal for a second book. He was still living in Tree Hill and Lindsey would come every now and then, flying from New York. Three years after Peyton saw Lucas at the book signing, she comes home to find out that not only is he still with Lindsey, but that he can't write his second novel. Brooke encourages Peyton to open a record studio and Lucas backs her up by letting her know his mother, Karen, is willing to let her use the back room of Tric as her studio. This causes all kinds of rehash from their past, starting with the proposal that went wrong. But on the night at Tric, Peyton and Lucas have an argument that causes tension between him and Lindsey and prompts her to leave because she doesn't want to be second in his life. This leads him to walk to the back room and confront Peyton about everything. The two realize how much they still love each other and kiss. Yet ironically Haley catches them again and is angry at them for cheating on Lindsey. Lucas leaves to go find Lindsey, but when he gets home he somehow ends up proposing to her and leaving Peyton confused and hurt at what had happened. .]] Over the next few weeks things get intense for Peyton. She buries herself in her work with her very first musician, Mia Catalano, and has Haley on board as help. She and Lindsey have a huge fight during the library lockdown in which Peyton insults Lindsey's father, without knowing that he had passed away. Peyton apologizes to Lindsey, but their relationship is still anything but friendly. On the day of Lindsey and Lucas's wedding, something occurs to Lindsey at the altar in the middle of their vows. She remembers a passage from Lucas's new novel and realizes that he still loves Peyton. "It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart." Peyton goes to Lindsey feeling guilty for her break up with Lucas insisting that Lucas doesn't have feelings for her, he's in love with Lindsey. Lindsey responds by saying that Peyton obviously hasn't read Lucas's new book because she would realize that Lucas is still in love with her if she had. Peyton leaves feeling even more confused. A few weeks after the wedding gone wrong, Lucas is still hiding out on Andy's boat with him, his mother Karen, and Lily. Andy gives him some insightful advice on how to pick himself up and this causes Luke to fly to New York to try and win Lindsey back. But she declines, and Lucas is more heart broken. During that time, Peyton helps Brooke get on her feet with her newly temporarily adopted daughter, Angie, which causes them both to feel crazy from lack of sleep. This leads to awkward moments between Lucas and Peyton, one in which he sees her with messy hair wearing her pajamas, consisting of very short shorts and a large T-shirt. Towards the end of the season Lucas finds out Lindsey had started dating again and goes into an uproar during a Ravens game. He then goes on a drinking binge, from which Peyton later finds him passed out at the bar. She takes him, cleans him up, and puts him to bed. This in turns causes Lucas to wake up drunk and tell her, "Peyton, I hate you. I wish you'd never come back. You ruined my life." ("Hate Is Safer Than Love" - 5.17) Peyton leaves hurt and in tears. For the rest of the week, Lucas just keeps on going back to Tric and gets drunk since he has no job and is constantly depressed. This somehow leads to one morning Nathan and Jamie coming over to surprise him but to find out his hair was shaved into a mohawk (which later makes Jamie think it's cool and causes his nephew to want the same style). Haley ends up shaving the rest of his head and then they then go out for a drive. She has him stop at a green light and a water balloon crashes on the front windshield of his car. It was from Peyton, expressing how angry she was at Luke for telling her that he hated her. After all that, Haley breaks her code of silence and shares information from her and Lucas's childhood. Peyton finds out that since he was 13 years old, Lucas has been in love with her. She feels inspired and paints the river court as a way to send a love note to Lucas. He sees it and starts to ponder which girl is for him: Peyton, Lindsey, or Brooke. Haley comes and finds him sitting on the river court and tells him, "You know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is really healing and beautiful and sort of poetic? It’s not. It’s just garbage and it’s pain. You know what’s better? Love. The day that you start thinking that love is overrated is the day that you’re wrong. The only thing wrong with love and faith and belief is not having it." Later on Lucas goes to find Peyton at her record studio over at Tric and confesses, "I don't hate you. I remember the first time I ever saw you, all skinny arms and tangled mess of hair. It was hard letting you go, Peyton. You know? It was hard losing you and it was hard seeing you again and it's still really hard." ("What Comes After The Blues" - 5.18). The two realize that they had too much history and that it still meant something after all this time. This prompts Lucas to call one of the girls on his cell phone and ask one of them to come meet him at the airport and go to Vegas to get married. The 5th season ends with viewers not knowing which girl Lucas called. 'Season 6' Peyton turns out to be the one Lucas called, and the two are overjoyed about their engagement. Not too much later, Peyton discovers that she's pregnant. Lucas and Peyton learn that Peyton has placenta previa and that having the baby could mean the end of Peyton's life, but they decide to go through with it. Lucas and Peyton get married at the lake where they met. Peyton collapses after the wedding, and is rushed to the hospital. While in a coma, Peyton gives birth to a daughter named Sawyer Brooke Scott. Peyton awakens from her coma and is overjoyed to see her beautiful new daughter. The young family then leaves Tree Hill, this is the last time that we see Peyton and Sawyer. 'Season 9' Lucas returns to Tree Hill and tells Jamie and Haley that Peyton and Sawyer are doing well, but Sawyer has cold so Peyton stayed behind to take care of her. Memorable episodes *1x01 - Lucas and Peyton talk for the first time. *1x07 - Lucas and Peyton's first kiss. Peyton rejects his confession. *1x09 - Peyton confesses her feelings for Lucas but ends up being turned down in favor of Brooke. *1x12 - Lucas and Peyton give into their feelings, kiss and nearly have sex. *1x13 - Unable to forget this, they begin an affair behind Brooke's back. *1x15 - Peyton ends their affair out of guilt for betraying Brooke. *3x16 - During the Tree Hill High shooting, Lucas finds a wounded Peyton in the library. She confesses her love for him and the two share a memorable kiss. *3x21 - Peyton realizes she is in love with Lucas. *4x08 - Peyton confesses her love for Lucas, who was totally unprepared. *4x09 - Lucas and Peyton get together officially for the first time. *4x11 - Lucas confesses his love for Peyton. *4x17 - Lucas and Peyton have sex together for the first time. *5x01 - Peyton returns to Tree Hill, making things uncomfortable for Lucas. *5x05 - Flashbacks show Lucas proposing to Peyton and being turned down, ending their relationship. *5x07 - Peyton admits she returned to Tree Hill for Lucas and they kiss. *5x18 - Lucas chooses Peyton over Lindsey and Brooke. *6x01 - Lucas and Peyton get engaged. *6x23 - Lucas and Peyton get married. *6x24 - Peyton gives birth to her and Lucas' child, Sawyer Scott. Relationships First Relationship: *'Start Up: 'Crash Course in Polite Conversation (1x12) *'Break Up': Suddenly Everything Has Changed (1x15) Second Relationship: *'Start Up: 'Some You Give Away (4x09) *'Break Up: '''Between All of a Sudden I Miss Everyone and 4 Years, 6 Months, 2 Days (4x21\5x01) '''Third Relationship:' *'Start Up: 'Touch Me I'm Going to Scream, Part 1 (6x01) *'Marriage: 'Forever And Almost Always (6x23) Trivia *Their 'catchphrase' is: True Love Always. ("Don't Dream It's Over") *A big part of their relationship is Lucas always saving Peyton from danger. ("With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept") ("I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness") *Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer are classified as a super couple along with Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Main Couples Category:The Scott Family